abandono
by ayumi-nightbeauty
Summary: [pre-epílogo] Fue la angustia pura en sus ojos lo que la quebró. [YamaSora]


Yeah, so. Mi lado angsty se salió con esto, again.

Esto, es una traducción a un drabble que escribí el año pasado, para tumblr. Y ese drabble a su vez, era originalmente una oración que se expandió y una idea que tenía que explorar. Me rompió mi corazoncito shipper entonces, y de nuevo ahora.

 **Disclaimer: Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Honest.**

* * *

 **"abandono: a fondo"**

* * *

Fue la angustia pura en sus ojos lo que la quebró.

Fue cuando su trabajo se convirtió en viajes de largos meses _(a veces hasta un año)_ hacia territorio desconocido. Cuando el tiempo que pasaba a su lado constituía en solo semanas al año. Cuando el tiempo que pasaban separados se llenaba con días estresantes y noches solitarias.

Fue solo al comienzo, cuando, luego de su tercer viaje al espacio, él regresó, y la observó por un largo tiempo antes de dejar que sus hombros cayeran por un breve segundo. Un breve segundo que se sintió como una eternidad para ella, porque sabía lo que él pensaba.

Las palabras silenciosas cayeron de forma pesada entre ellos.

Yamato recobró la compostura rápidamente, y sonrió ligeramente como si nada pasara mientras declinaba las invitaciones de sus colegas a ir por un trago. Entonces el rubio caminó hacia ella, despidiéndose en el camino de sus conocidos conforme se iba acercando.

Sora solo permitió que su siempre resplandeciente sonrisa disminuyera una vez que él estaba parado frente a ella. Sujetó las solapas de su uniforme fuertemente antes de ponerse de puntillas, ofreciéndole sus labios, y casi suspiró en alivio cuando él respondió a sus plegarias y la besó con suavidad.

Entrelazando sus manos, caminaron hacia el auto para emprender su camino a casa.

Esta reunión ya no era como las anteriores. Antes, ambos estaban ansiosos de llegar a casa, bordeando el límite de velocidad por las calles, y después, entre besos y risas se apresuraban a su departamento y a su habitación. _Felices_ , ansiosos, deseosos el uno del otro.

Ahora sentía que se sofocaba.

Finalmente, llegaron a su hogar, y apenas la puerta se cerró tras ella, Sora vio como Yamato dejaba su maleta sobre el suelo lentamente, y se quedó ahí—quieto. En un susurro, sora le preguntó si quería tomar una ducha.

Porque no sabía que más decir— _hacer_ , y antes—esta era su rutina. Él regresaba, ambos se metían en la ducha, tenían sexo en la ducha, después iban a su habitación y… y hacían el amor.

Varios segundos después, Yamato la miró por sobre su hombro y asintió, susurrando un simple está bien, antes de adentrarse en el departamento. Y por un breve momento, Sora creyó que su reunión se convertiría en algo tedioso, pero—eran _ellos_ , y aun cuando todo fue perfecto, su reunión también es maravillosamente triste.

Agridulce.

Y ahora, con todas sus defensas abajo y sin nada que les sirviera de distracción, la realidad de su presente regresó con venganza. Yamato reposó sobre ella, presionando su rostro contra la curvatura de su cuello, dejó escapar un respiro tembloroso.

Las palabras de Yamato se ahogaron contra su hombro, un débil murmullo preguntándose si quizás debería abandonar todo para estar con ella, luego dejó que el silencio cayera sobre ellos. Sora lo abrazó más fuerte contra su cuerpo, esperando que su silencioso gesto fuera suficiente para darle la fuerza de seguir adelante.

Sora trató de decirlo—deseó con toda su alma que Yamato le _creyera_ porque era la verdad—que no era _su_ culpa. Sus viajes, ambos fueron conscientes de que pasarían y lo habían hablado y aceptado como parte de sus vidas, y, en serio, no iba a ser para siempre. Solo porque él estaba comenzando… pronto todo se estabilizaría. _Eventualmente_.

El _estrés_ , era más que nada su caótica vida ahora, su trabajo; las largas horas que hacía para finalizar sus proyectos—y así pasaba en todas partes. Ellos no eran los primeros, ni serían los últimos. Les pasaba a todos.

Así que, lógicamente— _lógicamente_ ella sabía, y Yamato también, que la pérdida del bebé fue un _accidente_. Un accidente que ninguno provocó. Ambos eran tan inocentes en esto como su hijo no nacido, pero…

Era _difícil_ , no culparse a sí mismos.

Pero quería olvidarlo ya, sacarlo de su cabeza, quería ayudarle a él a olvidarlo todo—aun así, Sora pensó, ellos si tenían permitido lamentar… tenían permitido… decirle adiós a su bebé.

 _Llorar._

Con un sollozo ahogado, Sora abrazó aún más fuerte a su esposo, y dejó que su sufrimiento siguiera su curso.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

Bueno, espero les haya gustado. :)


End file.
